


【进刚】去茵纳斯弗利斯

by FrancesBonnefeuille



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille
Summary: “我说，和我去茵纳斯弗利斯岛吧。”
Relationships: Shijima Gou/Tomari Shinnosuke, 进刚
Kudos: 3





	【进刚】去茵纳斯弗利斯

**Author's Note:**

> Attention:  
> 1.What if线，假如泊进之介曾遇见过17岁的诗岛刚。  
> 2.题目来自叶芝的诗「茵纳斯弗利斯」。  
> 3.弃权声明：所有角色归假面骑士Drive导演及编剧所有。

I will arise and go now, and go to Innisfree,

And a small cabin build there,

Of clay and wattles made.

（我就要动身走了，去茵纳斯弗利岛，

搭起一座小屋，以泥瓦和藤条编织。）

——Yeats "The Lake Isle of Innisfree"

那是一片盛夏中的向日葵花田。

泊进之介只是偶尔听说过近郊有一片盛开着大片向日葵的花田，真正抽出时间来到这里还是第一次。那些比人还高的葵花向着夏日澎湃的日光汹涌燃烧，绵延开来的金黄浪潮中星星点点散布着游人和前来寻求灵感的艺术家。泊进之介小心绕过架在田埂上的一架画板，从小径上漫步入混合着灼目阳光与蜜蜂翅振声响的那片低沉又耀眼的轰鸣中。他没有一个明确的参观线路，只是闲庭信步般地闲逛，在森林般的高大葵花间似乎也并不需要参观博物馆似的严谨。在他准备绕过左侧一株略显低矮的沉甸甸向日葵时，一声清亮的少年音从正前方传来。

“就在那里——别动！”

泊进之介略微一怔，随即停下了脚步。伴随着一声清脆的快门声一个披着白色薄外套的黑发少年端着相机从他前面的金色花丛中笑嘻嘻地钻出来，带点得意地向他扬了扬手中的相机，“是很好的照片喔，多谢。”

泊进之介觉得有趣，对方的外套没有严丝合缝地扣好，更像是随意披在身上，露出半遮住的高校校服。是个趁着放学来花田拍照的高校生啊。他在心里下了定论，闲聊般地开口问，“是为了参加关于向日葵的那个摄影比赛吗？”

“诶，居然一下子就被猜到了吗。”

被识破的高校生为那点失掉的神秘感撇了撇嘴，又无所谓地承认下来，“这几天正是最好的花期，为了这个我专程连摄影部的活动都逃掉了。不过今天也算是大有收获，不会找我谈什么肖像权吧，刑警さん——？”

“啊，我还不是。”

泊进之介低头打量了一下自己的衣着，为少年使用的那个称呼略微感到点意外。尽管他已经做出了去警校的决定，现在也还身处在大学毕业后的悠闲暑期。不过从小受到的教育以及几年前父亲殉职的那件事的确对他造成了过深的影响，在很多时候他会有意无意地去模仿刑警的作为，将自己完全契合进约定般的模板中。“难道不是吗？”少年抛出一个反问句，清亮目光又迅速将他上下一扫，“即便是来赏花也穿着衬衫领带，还有那种感觉……”

“……什么？充满了正气？”

对方一下子大笑起来，笑声明亮得好像身侧的葵花也受到共鸣，抖索着洒下些许金黄的花粉。他好容易才止住，向泊进之介伸出手，“诗岛刚，我的名字是诗岛刚。”

“泊进之介。我很快就要去警校了，那个称呼还是再保留一年吧。”

“所以是大学刚毕业？进兄ちゃん？”

诗岛刚好像有种自来熟的天赋，不过才见面就用上了亲昵的称呼。泊进之介倒没觉得反感，和他一起走在向日葵田的小径上，点了点头随意应了一声，“是啊，有期待过什么大学生活吗，刚くん？”

“刚，直接叫刚就好了，我周围的人都这么叫。”诗岛刚将一小块石子踢开，又抬起头来望着水洗过一般透彻的湛蓝天穹，目光在丝缕发亮的浅薄云层上放空几分，“期待当然非常期待，不过也觉得……会面临很多不一样的事。”

泊进之介侧头看了他一眼，从那张自见面就一直开朗笑着的面颊上捕捉到分若有若无的忧虑，猜想他大概在担心大学生活是否能适应，便尝试着拿出前辈的模样安慰他，“和高中的差距也不算天差地别，很快就能融入进去的。”

“不要摆出一幅学校老师那样无趣的模样啊，进兄ちゃん。”诗岛刚对他那句不甚熟练的安慰报以带点嘲笑的语气，在田径一处转角径直停下脚步，压低声音神神秘秘地问，“要不要真正体验一下向日葵花田？”

“……嗯？”

泊进之介只来得及发出一个疑问的鼻音就被诗岛刚一把攥住了手腕拉入了真正的花田中。对方跳入那片由坚韧茎秆和翡翠般透亮的枝叶组成的繁茂林间时显得熟稔又理所当然，灿金的葵花就在他们头顶，交错缝隙间瀑布般直坠下来的日光泼洒在快要没过小腿的柔软野草上，在不时拂过的微风中那些草叶轻柔地抚摸过腿腹。诗岛刚维持着一手拉着他的姿势，一手抬起相机对着被尖型花瓣棋盘般错落划分开来的明亮天空拍了一张。他显然心情很好，丝毫不顾那些粗糙花茎有划破他的外套的可能，在松开泊进之介的手时一面吹出了声悠长口哨一面跳起来伸手去够一簇花盘，花粉如碎金般窸窸窣窣落下来，沾了他满肩。“我头顶是不是也有？”他转向泊进之介询问，在得到对方肯定的眼神后抬手胡乱拍了两下，“真是，黑发的话也太显眼了，要不是学校的规定我一定最先去染发。”

“会染成什么颜色？”

泊进之介好心伸手替他再拍了拍头顶星落的色调鲜亮的花粉，觉得手下的触感异常柔软，好像在替一只刚在葵花里打过滚的大型犬顺毛。说不定会是和这向日葵相近的颜色。他在心里想，那样张扬的颜色倒也不会显得突兀，正合适这小孩的性格——

“棕色吧，浅棕色。”

意料之外地诗岛刚给了他一个不算出挑的回答，语气笃定好像下定决心已久。他又开始四处蹦来跳去地拍照，取景框里不止出现那些高高在上的迎向太阳的花朵，也出现偶尔落在宽大叶片上的单片花瓣。他小心翼翼地变幻角度对待那片难得完美无瑕的黄金般的花瓣，眼神里透露的兴奋之情好像发现了最罕有的宝物。泊进之介很有耐心地等待他拍完后转过身来目光灼灼地宣布，“这一定是我拍到的最有生命力的一张！”

泊进之介对摄影艺术没什么了解，只略微感叹喜欢摄影的人捕捉的镜头果然与众不同。诗岛刚带他一直走到花田尽头才停下脚步，穿出花林的那一刻零落的农舍三三两两出现在地平线上。他轻快地跃上田坎，从单肩挂着的包里掏出一个雪白的拍立得，举高了转身以花田为背景，又把泊进之介拉过来，“正好我还有几张相纸……笑一下，进兄ちゃん——”

泊进之介依他言语咧开了唇角，诗岛刚飞快地按下快门后将还未显形的相纸径直递给泊进之介，“甩一会儿图像会出现得更快。”他说完那句话后突然又笑起来，焦糖色的眼眸近乎弯成线，盈满了让泊进之介感到莫名其妙的促狭意味。“有什么不对吗，刚？”泊进之介奇怪地问他，诗岛刚勉强止住了点笑意把他手中的照片拿过来指给他看，泊进之介这才发现自己黑色外套的双肩不知在什么时候也沾上了黄澄澄的花粉，好似深黑夜空中洒下的一把星尘。

泊进之介本来没有再去一次那片向日葵花田的安排，但在遇见诗岛刚的第二天他鬼使神差地又在下午去了一次。诗岛刚果然又在那里，正和一个对着花田绘画的老年画家闲聊。他走过去的时候没发出什么动静，但诗岛刚还是敏锐地注意到了他，随即抬起头来露出一份明快的笑容，“又见面了，进兄ちゃん，照片有好好保存吗？”

泊进之介这次在进入花田前脱掉了外套挂在手臂上，白色的衬衫领口因天气的炎热解开两颗扣子，显得放松许多。诗岛刚像对待多年好友那样毫不见外地开始跟他吐槽起学校的生活，埋怨考试的语气让泊进之介想起四年前他也以同样的语调抱怨过同样的内容。他有种回到高校时期的年代错位感，不由得笑出声来，随后在诗岛刚的追问声里毫不隐瞒地回答，“刚和我那个时候很像。”“喔——？”诗岛刚拖长了音调，毫无把泊进之介那句话当做夸奖的意思，“我肯定和进兄ちゃん还是不同的，进兄ちゃん一看就是会乖乖听老师话的好孩子——”

诗岛刚抬起脖颈上的相机调出一张照片不无得意地递给他看，就差身后扬起来一条急于证明自己叛逆一面的大尾巴。泊进之介惊奇地看见一辆纯白摩托，车头和车尾都有着蓝红双色的饰色，显然不是市面上会出售的那一类。

“这是你自己改装的？”

诗岛刚迅速点了点头，骄傲地把相机收回来，“我一到16岁就去考了摩托驾照，虽然姐姐那个时候还不太放心我上路，现在我也是敢跑赛道的人了！”

泊进之介略显讶异地笑起来，关于摩托车改造一类的事他能讲的可有太多，在彻底沉迷于机动车前他也没能逃过对摩托感兴趣的时期。于是他和诗岛刚就机车车型和颜色上展开了十分钟毫无保留的辩论，诗岛刚充分展现出了他对白色的情有独钟。泊进之介好奇他如果将来接触到跑车是否也会先以颜色评选三六九等，但他没问出来那一句，只是在诗岛刚邀请他有空一起跑赛道时严词拒绝。“为什么不行？明明进兄ちゃん自己也很感兴趣吧。”诗岛刚明晃晃将沮丧一词写在了脸上，泊进之介只能叹了口气，“和高校生赛摩托这种事我可做不出来，怎么说我也是成年人，有义务保证你的安全。”

诗岛刚不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，气得像要跳起来咬泊进之介一口，“不要把我当做小孩子！我也快成年了！”

泊进之介看了他一会儿，决定向这气鼓鼓的小孩让步，“我知道了，但这样还是会让你姐姐担心吧。”

不出他所料地，诗岛刚沉默了下来，耷拉了一会儿耳朵就换了个话题，给他讲初学摩托的那段经历。他们太过于沉浸在这番聊天中，在花田里走了不知道多少圈，时间悄无声息地流逝过去，将金黄的花粉和杂草梗又沾了他们满身。最后诗岛刚率先停下脚步，跳上田埂脱掉白色外套把花粉簌簌抖落，“我得回去了，进兄ちゃん，明天见。”

“明天见。”泊进之介自然而然地回答他。

他们几乎在葵花的清香和盛夏的辉光中消耗过了一整个花期，无话不谈得好像彼此已经是终生挚交。大多时候是诗岛刚在说，泊进之介在听，偶尔以过来人的身份给他提一两种可行方案，甚至还远程参与到他的一出恶作剧当中。他也会和诗岛刚讲起他的大学生活，讲起穿梭在图书馆层层高耸书架之间的感受又或者掐着点抢课时的惊心动魄。诗岛刚从来没对他的大学生活发表什么评论，只是报以一笑，泊进之介隐约觉得那笑里带有种他读不出的异样意味，但也说不出具体的原因。

向日葵开始凋谢那天是一个周日，诗岛刚背对着仍旧拥有璀璨金色的花田坐在田埂上等待暮色。夏季的黄昏来得迟缓，那将逝之光却比任何一个季节都要更加明亮炙热，好像天边和他们身后都燃烧起灿金烈焰。泊进之介坐在诗岛刚身旁听他不断发出快门按下的声响，又从那清脆咔嚓声中捕捉到几句模糊低语，诗岛刚正反复重复着几句他听不明白的英文。

"...I will arise and go now, and go to Innisfree."

“刚？”

泊进之介侧过头，低声发出了句疑问。诗岛刚略微抬起头，暮光在他弯起的唇线和明亮又缱绻的眼眸里跳跃，他声调柔软地开口，像是怕惊醒了身后的一个灿金梦境。

“我说，和我去茵纳斯弗利斯岛吧，进兄ちゃん。”

他在泊进之介惊讶的神色中笑起来，恢复了往日那种随时都带着恶作剧心思的语调，“去用泥瓦和藤条建一座小屋，搭九行芸豆架和一排蜂巢，不用为未来的一切费心考虑，自由自在地不是很好吗？”

“这种时候就不要开玩笑了，刚。”泊进之介听出了他的戏谑语气，无奈地咧了咧唇角，“你明知道我有多期待去警校然后成为刑警，而且这个假期结束后你也要去大学了不是吗？”

“……是啊，我必须要离开这里了。”诗岛刚叹了口气，垂下的眼眸让泊进之介辨不清他是真切感到难过还是表演欲作祟的伪装，他只好抬起手来想要拍一拍少年显得单薄的脊背，而对方在那一瞬间迅速抬起了头凑拢过来，在他反应过来之前于他的脸颊上飞快落下柔软一吻。

“我是真的在和你告别喔，进兄ちゃん。”

诗岛刚没待他从震惊中恢复，轻快地跳上了停在田野旁的白色摩托，双指并在太阳穴旁向他潇洒抛出个告别手势，随即抓过了挂在车头的白色头盔。“我明天就要去美国了，一直没告诉进哥，我要读的大学从来都不在日本——不过，我现在的勇气已经足够了。”

“进兄ちゃん，再见啦。”

诗岛刚最后看了站起身来的泊进之介一眼，掀动油门如同他闯入泊进之介的世界那样突然地驶向了远方。泊进之介张了张嘴，最后还是没能说出一句话。他并不知晓未来他和诗岛刚的命运会有并肩而战的交集，也不曾预测冥冥中已经被安排下的他们各自肩上将要承担的伤痕、痛苦与沉重责任。在那一刻他只是把手伸进了衣兜，摸到了诗岛刚送给他的那张合照。他把照片取了出来，嘴唇轻缓地贴上了照片上那个灿烂笑着，拥有着不逊于身后大片向日葵花田的蓬勃生命力的少年的前额。

“一定还会再见的，刚。”


End file.
